In wireless local area networks, the notion of Quality of Service (QoS) refers to the capability of a network to provide better service to selected network traffic (applications) over various technologies. A goal of QoS is to provide priority, including dedicated bandwidth, controlled jitter and latency (required by some real-time and interactive traffic), and improved loss characteristics.